


Bottom for the First Time

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Yasha, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time Bottoming, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Yasha had never been the one to receive like this before.  She had always been the one to pleasure her wife before, and there hadn't been anyone else between Zuala and Beau now.  But now, Beau seems to want to be the one in control now.  The barbarian doesn't know how to think or feel about that, but that doesn't mean that Beau won't give it her best to please Yasha.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Bottom for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a request sent in on my tumblr: 
> 
> “Yasha bottoming for the first time and doesn't think she'll come, but Beau won't stop trying”
> 
> It took me a bit to write, mostly because of work and from other reasons. Mainly was that I didn't know where I wanted to take this prompt. So, it became more reassuring, gentle sex rather than Beau making Yasha scream for the first time. I wanted to have Yasha a bit more vulnerable, and honestly I liked writing that.

The first time they are together, the heat of the moment burning strong and making Yasha feel somewhat light-headed, she almost didn't realize what Beau wanted to do. 

Of course, she knew what they were _doing_ , kind of hard to miss the flood of arousal and want. This had been building between them for a while now. Finally, things had come together in the one of the rooms of the inns they were staying in. At the moment, the _where_ escaped Yasha’s thoughts, just _what_ was happening right now. It was probably one of the least romantic spots ever, but it was getting the job done with a bed and some privacy.

“Beau,” Yasha moaned out, pulling the other woman closer to her naked body. The heat of their skins together, the feeling of every electric touch where they met, and the taste of the kisses made the barbarian feel incredibly invincible and vulnerable altogether. She craved these feelings and almost wanted to pull away too because of just how much it was making her _want_ it, making her want Beau.

But there was also a rising feeling that she was missing something while they were kissing and touching each other’s bodies..

“Beau,” Yasha called again, through the heat and almost demanding kisses from Beau, who finally stopped to give her a heated, half-lidded look of want. The kind of want that Yasha knew what it meant; the kind she could have given her late wife when they were together.

The kind of look she had never _gotten_ before.

“Mmm, Yasha,” Beau purred out, her hands moving over the swells of the barbarian’s breasts and lightly squeezing them, “is there something on your mind?” Her hand began to drift lower, an obvious tactic to make Yasha lose focus on what she had been meaning to say.

It almost worked.

“I just,” she began to try and answer the other’s question. But the words were disappearing from her tongue as the monk’s hands moved further past the expanse of her abs. The muscles clenched underneath Beau’s hand, making her tease the dips in playful patterns before continuing down between Yasha’s legs. 

The destination that Yasha had known where they were going but still so surprised by it. By the simple touches that lingered about just above her folds.

But the thing was, Yasha wasn’t used to this position. Having a woman above her, touching her like this, making her feel this good, and giving her what kind of pleasure talented hands -and maybe tongue- could give.

Yasha had given all the love to her wife as one could, making her feel like the heavens were crashing down within her body. Zuala had told her once before that Yasha could make her feel as though nothing in the entire world mattered, that nothing else even _existed_ , when she played with her body. Such compliments made Yasha flush from head to toe. She eagerly gave her wife as many rounds together as she wanted and could even handle before she became limp and happy in Yasha’s arms as they laid together.

But, to allow another to do as she did, to be pliant and without control, was something entirely new to Yasha. 

Something she didn’t know how she would feel about.

“Wait, Beau, wait,” Yasha told the other woman, actually reaching down to stop the other’s hand. When she did, Beau was giving her a look that spoke of concern that wanted to be masked behind some kind of flirtiness or maybe even a seductive joke between them. But Yasha lightly shook her head, knowing that this wasn’t something she was playing along with.

“What’s wrong?” the monk asked, then growing a bit more worried now, “is there- did I do something you didn’t like? I knew I probably should have-”

Yasha hushed her lightly, giving her a soft smile to calm the nerves she saw buzzing under Beau’s skin. The monk didn’t relax immediately, but she calmed somewhat down. There was still a look in her eyes that begged the other woman to explain why she had stopped her hand. A desperate need to know how to fix things and make her happy.

It felt good to have that concern on her, but, at the same time, a bit strange too.

“I’m just, not use to be...out of control.”

It took a moment for Beau to process what Yasha meant by that. When it clicked in her mind, her mouth parted open in a silent “Oh” sound, before she closed her mouth. Yasha watched a few more thoughts flitter by in the other’s dark eyes, before the monk apparently came to some kind of agreement in her thoughts.

Beau’s hands moved up to cup Yasha’s face with a tenderness but enough to ground her in the moment here as well. It, surprisingly, made Yasha feel better than if they had been feather-light touches instead. It made things feel more real now than they had been.

“Okay, that’s fine. I can...do everything. I mean, not _everything_ but just...let you enjoy yourself. Don’t worry about it. If anything doesn’t feel right, just let me know. I want to make you feel so good, Yasha.”

Yasha nodded her head and murmured out a “Yeah” in agreement, though she had her doubts. Something inside of her nagged at her and told her that it wouldn’t be so simple. That she wouldn’t feel the same way when someone else was pleasing her. But she also trusted Beau as well and wanted to let her do what she wanted.

So, Yasha laid back in bed and nodded her head to Beau. The monk nodded back, soon grinning again, and went back to what she had previously been doing.

The touches were light still, though there was a teasing edge to them too. When they caressed Yasha’s inner thigh, they played against the skin and preceded the kisses left in their wake. A trail was led upwards, and Yasha could feel her arousal growing in natural reaction. But there wasn’t the same sensation of arousal that came when she wanted to make someone else come. Now it just felt good, but not how she usually felt.

The thought plagued her to tell Beau to stop, that it just wasn’t feeling quite right. Another part of her mind said to let the other continue, to give it a try. Even if it didn’t work out as good, at least they still tried.

The disappointment, however, wasn’t something Yasha liked to think about. Not that she would really _disappoint_ the other, but it was one of those kinds of fears. Irrational and nagging.

But she managed to keep herself from voicing it, the fear that she wouldn’t be able to climax with Beau in control.

Yasha tossed her head back, moaning once Beau’s fingers brushed against her folds. It certainly wasn’t like her own fingers, though similar in how they weren’t smooth fingertips. They were rough from wielding a staff and punching, and they pressed and rubbed her clit as though they knew that’s what she usually did to herself when alone. That caused another shiver to run through Yasha’s body, one that made her lose some of the slight fear that she was feeling.

As those fingers brushed upwards to rub against Yasha’s clit, that’s when she gasped louder than before. It seemed to spur Beau on, moving her fingers more against that spot and watching every reaction that the barbarian had.

Of course, it felt good. It felt as good as it usually did when she touched herself. But there was that lack of...well, it wasn’t really her doing it. So, it felt that alien sensation of being at someone else's mercy now.

After a little bit of Beau rubbing her clit and laying down kisses against her stomach, Yasha finally admitted, "Beau, I don't think- It feels good, but it just isn't-"

Beau looked up at her, meeting Yasha's uncertain gaze with one of determination. It seemed she was taking this personally as something to do. Admirably, but Yasha didn't think that it made much of a difference.

As Yasha began to sit up, one of Beau's hands stopped her by pressing against her chest. That's when the barbarian gave her a confused look by resting back. Of course, they both knew if either wanted to stop, it wouldn't be hard to tell the other or demand it. But Yasha was also a bit curious now, even with the doubt she felt.

"Let me try, Yasha," she told her, grinning now with an edge that showed she now had a few thoughts in mind. She looked gorgeous like that, which was also another reason Yasha allowed her to continue to "try."

Beau's fingers moved away from Yasha's clit, and she began to use her mouth and tongue. She took her time now, using long, teasing licks that would dip between her fold and leave only her hot breath in the wake. When Yasha tried to put her hands onto Beau's head, they were easily batted away.

Yasha was left then to sit back and _enjoy_ what Beau was doing.

Part of her felt uneasy about that, and another was thrilled -beyond how her body was reacting. There was certainly the physical arousal growing, making her moan more and shift underneath Beau. But there was also that lack of, well that she could " _make_ " Beau do something she wanted.

When the barbarian moaned out "Faster," Beau would keep her pace or even go _slower_. If she tries to buck her hips up once Beau moved lower and teased her wet entrance, then the monk would flatten her hand against Yasha's hips and push them back down. No matter what, Beau certainly had the control now.

She had the control through eating Yasha out until the barbarian could see stars.

It felt great; Yasha certainly felt that. But her body still didn't have that same burning like she usually felt post-orgasm.

"How do you feel?" Beau asked, her lips -as well as her chin- glistening wet. When she got just the slightest notion that Yasha felt just a little bit off, her lips into a bit of a frown before smoothing back out. "Don't worry, I won't stop until you feel _great_."

There was a pause from her as Beau's soft eyes met Yasha's. "Do you want me to try, Yasha?"

Yasha could disagree with that. She felt that Beau wanted to give her so much, but she also didn't know if it was possible.

But they could certainly try to enjoy each other, letting Beau work her own magic until Yasha felt as good as the other wanted her to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
